Pala Tokocharger
Pala Tokocharger was the third child of the Tokocharger family. Pala was looked after by Satele Klivian, who was a mercenary, after her parents died, in the early Clone Wars, on Christophsis. Training is Tough 21 BBY - Talus Stars twinkled in the night sky above. leaves rustled in the wind. Pala could not tell what was wind, what was another animal, or being. She had a simple blaster in her hand, the power cell was at 12%. Behind her, there was a loud SNAP! ''as a dead branch fell from the limbs overhead. Pala swung around, and raised her blaster. Nothing stood there, but she had instinctivly pulled the trigger, fireing a fre rounds on the stun setting, lowering her power cell even more. She was starting to get frusterated, and dove to the ground, into a ditch when she heard a crack of thunder way off in the distance. A storm was brewing, and coming her way. The wind had started to pick up, even more. Pala felt the cold barrel of a blaster place itself on the back of her head. Satele Klivian s tood there, and she could not have looked any more threatening. She pulled the trigger, and Pala fell to the ground, and the last thing she remembered, was her head hitting the soft dirt.. •.•.• She awoke, lying in a comfortable bed. Her head ached, a result of getting up close and personal with the ground. "You can stay there as long as you want, but the second you get up, were going back to the training arena." Satele said. "Well, you didn't have to shoot me ''again, did you? Pala said, with a groan. "Its not often you will come across an enemy, with enought compassion to let you go." "Well, I came across you months ago. You were not an enemy, but you were not a firend. Whats the difference?" "Correction: I came across you. but you were young, you were not trying to kill me, and I do have sympathy... Sometimes." It looked as if Satele was remembering an event from the past. Pala sat in her bed for a while, then got up, ready for another training session. The moment her foot touched the ground, another, unfamiliar blaster was flying through the air. At the last moment, she reached for it, and just managed to catch it. This training was ment to test her. She had to go out into the training arena, which simulated possible events. She was expected to be able to complete her task, within a time limit, and she have very limited resources, such as a nearly empty power cell, unfamiliar weapons. Five minuets later, Pala had entered the arena. She looked up, and saw the cellieng ripple, and it changed to a hot, sunny sky, like you wouls expect on Tatooine. Walls appeared around her, towering high above her head. She then realized she was in a canyon, with many caves in the walls. The tempature had risen, possibly 80 drgrees. However, all this was an illusion, and if she were to slam into the canyon wall hard enough, whe would pass through it. Her mission: Get out of the arena and dont get caught. Thats usually the basics of it. Sometimes, there are pirates chasing her, other times, she had to find some item, then get out, but she never knew. There were always hints is some places. Specific signs that were not easy to find. The arena was also one suqare mile, and she never knew where whe was in it. The illusion created, disorentated everything. Pala scaned the rocks. Over the floor of the canyon, there were small scrathes everywhere. It looked like small claws, and not ust a few, millions of these animals. She thouht back to her lessions on animals. the canyon looked like it belonged to Tatooine, but who can tell, most canyons look alike. The tiny claws.. what were they? Is these numbers, obviously not something big. It probably swarms. What animal on Tatooine swarms like this? Rats... Rats are usualy in large numbers. She looked ant the marks again. Some were recent, others were ancient. What ever it is, has lived here for quite some time. Rats... Tatooine... Canyons... Womp Rats! Thats it! These are the eidence of a Womp Rat burrow near by! uh oh.. near by.. thats not good. Better get out of here quick. She thought to herself. "You need to capture this girl. I dont want any harm done to her, I want her to be brough to me, so i can make her pay for her crimes." a voice came down the canyon wall. Pala looked around, and saw two humanoids standing just outside the canyon, oblivious to her presence. Shw quickly crawled into a near by cave, to make sure the strangers would not find her so quickly. It was dark in here, and Pala felt her way aroung, keeping her hands on the wall, and making a mental map. ''Clank! ''Something metal hit the solid rock floor. she reached for it. A gun. She found a blaster. Too long to be a pistol. a rifle? too heavy.. A scope? It must be a Sniper rifle. lighter than a regular rifle to allow one to hold it longer, without shaking. Quickly leaving the cave, her eyes adjusted to the light. the two humanoids were still there. She had to catch them by supprise, if she were gonna excape. Taking aim, she got ready to fire. ''click. The she pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. click. ''again. ''click click. ''Nothing. Then she realised what was happening. The blaster was jamed. The blaster also had four shots worth of energy caught up in there, and was about to explode in her hands. she tossed the rifle to the ground, and silently cursed, and took off runing. twenty meters befind her, the rifle exploded, leaving a nre crater in the ground. "Huh?" one of the humanoids said, and turned around. "Ah, this'll be easier than i thought." the hunter said with a grin, and jumped off the canyon wall. ''Obviously not human. ''Pala though. No human could survive a fall from that hight Pala ran at full throttel until she saw the canyon wall dead end in a tall sheer wall. about one hundred meters from the wall, there was a large hole in the ground. it was a burrow. She let her hand fall to her belt as she slowed down. Her arm brushed against something attached to her belt. Thermal Detonators. ''These were not here earlier. ''She thought. The humanoid kept coming, and Pala quickly grabed a thermal detonator, actiated it, and tossed it near the burrow. She was already sprinting towards the wall. ''BOOM! ''the explosion echod through out the entire canyon. IT was not big enough, or near enough to injure the humanoid, but Pala had other things in mind. Once the rumbling stoped, Pala was already half way up the rock wall, but then it started again. This time the rumbling was from something organic. The Womp Rats swarmed out of the burrow, hundreds upon hundreds poured out, the largest were over two meters long. Instantly, the humanoind was consumed by the beasts. He never saw it coming. They hit him from behind, and he was dead before he could hit the ground. Torn to shreads the man dissapeared as quickly as the rats had appeared. Once Pala reached the top, she slumped against a rock to catch her breath. A few minuets passed before her holocomm buzzed. "Pala. I hear you are on Tatooine. I have to ask you a favor." a males voice said. "There is this.. criminal hiding on Tatooine, near your position. His name is Soont Cyone. Im sending you information on him as we speak. Now he is a changling, so be extra caution." An Immage appeared as a hologram. Pala flipped through some of Soont's more common forms. "Bring him to me alive, and you will be reworded greatly. If you fail.. The consequense will be quite substantial.." And thats when she way it. One immage, the most common form he took, was the man the Womp Rats had just torn appart. She had failed her mission. Category:Twi'leks Category:Tokocharger Family Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Female Characters